


关于夏天

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	关于夏天

夏日里相爱，秋天里心碎，冬天我们一定都能学会长大。

1.  


六月中时近盛夏，连清晨都是密不透风的闷热。周六早上八点多陈宥维的门铃就不停地响，开了门是一向笑得爽朗拖着行李箱的黄阿姨和皱眉翘嘴抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊蛇皮袋的嘉羿。

陈宥维赶紧揉了下自己睡成鸡窝的头发和惺忪的睡眼，礼貌地一边半鞠躬一边要接过阿姨手里的行李箱：“阿姨您这么早就来啦，不是说中午到么，您看我都还没洗脸，不好意思不好意思，您进。”

“哎呀小维谢谢你哦，是阿姨不好，想着能早点摆脱这个小兔崽子太开心咯，怎么也睡不着，干脆一大早就把人拖过来了。也没提前知会你一声，怪阿姨，怪阿姨~”嘉羿妈妈进门拖鞋都换了一回头儿子还搁门口撅着个嘴一动不动，小声吼道：“嘉羿你快给我进来，不想住你就自己给我抱着行李走回B市！”嘉羿才老不情愿地换了鞋进门，还赌气地把脱下来的鞋胡乱踢在整洁的门关。

陈宥维看了也没说什么，放了行李箱就来接嘉羿手上的蛇皮袋，但被嘉羿护了住。“不用你帮忙！”

陈宥维也没纠结，领着人进了客厅开空调倒茶，黄妈妈根本坐不住，一点不认生地转悠起来，陈宥维只得赶紧倒了水跟上去带着参观。

“哎哟宥维你这房子真不错，装修自己弄的？”

“嗯，有朋友学这个的，就一起研究了。”

“哎哟跟朋友搞的，那肯定省不少钱吧，哎哟真好看，你看你们年轻人。”黄妈妈摆弄着楼梯边的中控开关：“你看这，时间、温度、湿度都有，哎呀年轻人真会想心思。你看这用料。”她又寻到二楼，对着浮雕花纹的壁纸又摸又敲：“哎呀真好看，不愧是宥维，你这家跟你人一样，考究，真好看。”

“没有没有，阿姨您过奖了”陈宥维礼貌地回应着，余光一直在瞟沙发上喝闷茶的嘉羿，“阿姨，嘉羿他还一个人在下面呢。”

“不管他的。都要跟你一起住了还客气什么，不用管。”黄妈妈手一挥，提起自己儿子一脸漠不关心，“哎呀宥维，接下来几个月就要麻烦你啦。阿姨也觉得不好意思，但是你知道小新这孩子又虎，也没在这个城市生活过，实习也没几个钱，让他一个人找宿舍我实在是不放心啊。你妈妈呢，也是一直叫我把小新丢你这，不然她也不放心。我也坳不过，就只好麻烦你啦。”

“阿姨您这说的什么话，咱们两家从小一起邻居到现在，能帮弟弟一点忙是我应该的，您千万被客气。”

“哎有你这句话我就放心了，真是个好孩子。对，你妈妈让我带了点她做的酱牛肉给你，我也做了好多小菜给你带过来，算是一点心意。来来，带我去厨房我给你们装起来。”黄妈妈跟任何一个中年妇女无异，唠叨孩子起来可以说个没完。陈宥维也不恼，耐心地在厨房听完阿姨劈里啪啦讲了半个小时每道菜怎么储藏，可以有哪几种做法巴拉巴拉，阿姨才终于扬起完成任务的灿烂笑容，眼里都是闪闪发光的“我解脱了”四个大字：“宥维啊，那新新就麻烦你了。”又扭头丢下一句“嘉羿你好好听哥哥的话！”就欢天喜地哼着小曲道别了。

送走黄阿姨一转身嘉羿已经一张黑脸杵在玄关抱着蛇皮袋冷冷地说：“我房间在哪”

“我带你去”陈宥维拿起行李箱带着嘉羿走到一楼的客房。进了门东西一放，后者丢下一句没有感情的谢谢就把他关在了门外。

好吧，陈宥维也不计较，默默上楼去弄早上被吵醒还没来得及整理的床铺。他有一点洁癖，每天都是一定要打扫卫生和整理房间的。他一点不惊讶嘉羿来他家住是这个态度，对然从小是邻居的关系一起长大，但这个小孩从小就对他不太热情。前几天接到自己妈妈和黄阿姨说要把他送过来的电话之后，这小孩还自己打过来一个没头没脑的电话，陈宥维清清楚楚记得电话那边的嘉羿一副努力拽拽的音调，但配上他天生的小奶尾音根本毫无杀伤力地说：

“陈宥维我不会去跟你住的，你去拒绝你妈妈！”

都大学快毕业的人了，说话还像小朋友一样，陈宥维觉得好笑。可能就是因为太像小朋友，嘉羿不给他好脸色他也生气不起来：“不想跟我住啊~”

“不想！！”陈宥维感觉都能看到电话对面嘉羿气的噎了一口的表情，“陈宥维我跟你讲，我在学校也是非常抢手的，去了A市也会有很多女人想跟我回家的，到时候我在你家里那个你也无所谓吗？我跟你讲我很会的，我的女人声音都叫的很大。如果不想听到这些，你就赶紧去拒绝我妈！”

“我无所谓啊~”陈宥维轻巧地回答甚至有点想笑，这发言太过于虚张声势了，就算是真的，他住在二楼也并不影响。但电话对面的嘉羿明显气得不行，话筒里传出几声粗重的呼吸后连一个再见都没有就恶狠狠地挂了。陈宥维无奈又好笑，明明是个比自己才小一周的弟弟，两人的性格能这么迥异，也是挺有趣的。

而嘉羿给陈宥维的下马威没有成功，自家妈妈那边说什么也不准他在陌生的城市一个人生活，没有经济基础实习工资也负担不起房租和生活费的他只得在这样闷热的周六大早被激动地终于能摆脱他的母后开车拖到了陈宥维家寄人篱下。

其实关上门的一瞬间嘉羿就收起自己气鼓鼓的表情了。他平时生活里跟朋友其实都是甜甜的很爽朗的性格，他也不知道为什么自己会对陈宥维这副态度。小学第一次搬家到陈宥维隔壁的时候，记得也是这样闷热的夏季。是个放学的时辰，太阳摇摇曳曳垂到了树梢，天空已经开始泛滥起绯色的云晖，空气像带上了水蜜桃色的滤镜。当时妈妈跟陈宥维的妈妈在楼道里一见如故聊得正欢，正巧陈宥维放学回来，阿姨招呼他认识。当时正坐在行李上看漫画的小嘉羿一抬头，一位瘦瘦高高胳膊细长肤色白皙的少年走来，姣好的眉眼里都是温温柔柔的笑意。粉色的天地间他像一缕裹挟着雨后绿叶辛香的风撕开了闷热的粉色空气吹拂而来，小嘉羿突然觉得心里的零件卡住了心脏好像不会跳动了，望着陈宥维水墨画一样弯弯的眉眼和伸到面前的手，一低头转身逃也似地跑进屋子里躲起来。

“咦，这孩子平时不这样的。可能今天搬家累了吧。”黄母解释到，刚来的时候小嘉羿就跟陈妈妈甜甜地打过招呼所以陈母自是不在意，而陈宥维是从小就脾气温和跟看起来小小一只的弟弟更不会去计较什么。

两家的母亲都分外喜欢对家的小孩，陈妈妈喜欢嘉羿甜甜的笑容和打游戏看漫画的朝气，黄母贼格外欣赏陈宥维沉得下心来看书练字的儒雅气质，总是忍不住饭桌上对陈宥维赞不绝口。嘉羿也不知道为什么每次听的时候心里都堵得慌，明明是同年同月的勉强算作哥哥吧，凭什么早一年入学还各方面都这么优秀。不管自己怎么努力妈妈都有可以夸陈宥维的点，陈宥维啊，就是他一直努力追赶却追随不上的一个符号啊。

最可恶的是不管自己多么给这个哥哥脸色，陈宥维永远都是初见时的温柔和气，春风拂面。

怎么可以有人这么完美。嘉羿愤恨地就这样从小对陈宥维别扭到了现在。

2.  
[陈宥维，真的是个很温柔的人]

嘉羿是因为实习要来A市的，摄影专业的准毕业生能拿到C社的实习机会是非常珍贵的一件事。所以就算坳不过母亲要跟陈宥维一起住，嘉羿也不会傻到放弃这个难得的机会。不过毕竟是实习，一周只用固定上三天班，其他时候可能会有加班但都不是强制要求，这就让他有了很多在家的时间。而陈宥维是学校老师，六月份临近期末每天都忙得飞起，甚至有的周末都需要去学校加班出卷子开会什么的。在家里两人能面对面相处的机会实在没那么多，就算嘉羿在陈宥维面前的时候比较矜，也都是小范围事件了。嘉羿也利用这个时间快速地熟悉了A市和陈宥维的家。

但六月底陈宥维学校放假后就尴尬了。一周至少有四天两人都是不上班都在家的状态，嘉羿也不能天天宅在房间不出门。所以就算他在陈宥维面前再别扭，也渐渐还是能自然地说起话，虽然他还是带着损的，比如“你这么闲，怎么都没有女人找你。”“你属虫的吗天天看书。”陈宥维从来不恼，都会一本正经地解释，比如在看的那本书好在哪里为什么喜欢看书。比如不是没有女孩子找，是因为年初才被劈腿了所以想空窗一段时间。不管嘉羿本意是不是讥讽，陈宥维都会认认真真长篇大论地回答，有时候嘉羿还会内心默默惊讶原来陈宥维真的表里如一是个正经又无聊的灵魂，有时候也会觉得冗长枯燥听不进去哈欠连天。

一个同年的人，怎么活得像个老干部。嘉羿边玩手机边想。可是长得又如此有少年感.....其实嘉羿经常会不小心撞到陈宥维低头看书、整理房间或者伏案工作的模样，他做这些事情总是很投入，眼神跟他这个人的气质一样纯粹干净，有种不自觉把你吸进去的魔力。嘉羿刷着手机里海量的陈宥维偷拍一边感叹，一边安慰自己的所作所为只是身为摄影专业学生对于美的本能行为跟个人感情无关。

陈宥维也是看嘉羿在自己面前放不太开，本能照顾人的习惯还是促使他伸出了橄榄枝。

“嘉羿，去看电影吗？”

“看什么”嘉羿打着游戏，虽然心里已经燃起了小火苗，嘴上却还是一副我要考虑考虑的语气。

“我看看啊，最近好像比较火的....大侦探皮卡丘怎么样”

嘉羿反应超大地一个猛地回头，脸上是灯泡一样亮闪闪的惊喜表情，但也就维持了0.58秒他马上拧回了脑袋继续无所谓的模样说“可以吧”

陈宥维在他背后无奈地边笑边订票，也没拆穿。其实陈宥维不喜欢这种商业片，就像他看书喜欢严肃文学一样，他更偏向于一个人静静地在家里看一些需要全情投入的文艺片。但是看皮卡丘的时候嘉羿在他旁边忍不住全程上扬的嘴角和晶亮闪烁的笑眼让他突然觉得这种片子好像也没那么无聊了。

看完电影之后陈宥维就发现，虽然嘉羿还是会嘴上带损，但至少别扭劲下去了很多，答应一些事情的时候至少不用先摆道脸子了。而且有时候他嘴上不说，陈宥维也看得出来其实嘉羿心情挺好，比如逛展览什么的。

这样的距离刚刚好，陈宥维觉得。但没想到才过几天平和就被打破了。

3.  
[“小新”]

这天嘉羿微信说了跟实习的同学一起约饭不回来吃，没想到快半夜了才响起敲门声，陈宥维征纳闷是不是没带钥匙，开门就看见嘉羿瘫倒在两个男生怀里，一股酒气熏天。

这场景吓了陈宥维一跳，赶紧伸手把嘉羿接过来，顺到怀里的时候看到小孩眼角晶莹的泪水，刺得他心一紧，皱着眉头第一次失了往常儒雅的范问同来的人怎么了。

“哎...”两个男孩子挠着脑袋，一脸打抱不平又心疼的模样说：“哥哥您千万别怪他，他平时不会这个样子的。今天.....哎....他之前拍的一张照片被另外一个实习生以自己的名义拿去用了，他不开心但又不愿意告发觉得会影响别人实习。就自己把这个哑亏吃了，但是心情又不好。加上喝酒的时候跟以前的朋友聊天，发现前女友分手是因为当时把他绿了，祸不单行.....情绪一上来就喝多了.....您千万别怪他啊，都怪我们没拦住，对不起啊哥.....”

原来是这样啊，看不出来这个平时拽拽的小狼内心居然这么包子柔软。好在不是什么大事，算是长大必经的狗血桥段吧。陈宥维刚才悬起的心这才落回去，恢复了平时温和的模样好好谢过了他朋友，才关门把人抱回房间。

这还是嘉羿来家里后他第一进这个房间，毕竟他不喜欢窥探别人的隐私，嘉羿对他又有点提防。把人放床上后他简单环顾了下，不错，虽然按他洁癖的标准来说乱了一点，但还是很干净的，看来有好好打扫。低头看回在床上蜷缩成一团还在抽噎的小孩，陈宥维叹了口气抚平了他被汗水打乱的刘海，思考再三还是决定帮小孩洗个澡。不然又是喝多了又是一身的汗，晚上一定睡不好。

在浴室里他纠结了会，还是决定用浴缸。人喝醉了的时候根本站不住而且会特别重，要是撑着他洗，自己可能撑不过三分钟吧.....陈宥维井井有条地放好水、找好睡衣、浴巾后嘉羿已经从床上滚到了地面，喝多了身体热，人本能会往凉快的地方靠。想到这陈宥维折回浴室把浴缸的水放了点多掺了点凉的，才再回头把人就着地面拖到浴室。

还好嘉羿的酒品还行，基本半昏睡状态。除了刚才滚下床之外都很乖，没有给脱衣服造成难度。陈宥维没想到的是把人刚放进浴缸，一直软绵绵的人突然像搁浅的鱼一样剧烈挣扎起来，直接挂在他脖子上扑腾，一边喃喃着“不要我不要”一边眼泪又流出来了。被环住的陈宥维失了平衡下意识地伸手想推开，嘉羿却被吓得越箍越紧，挣扎的水花完全溅湿了陈宥维的T恤，后背的衣服也被抓得掀起来了一半........千算万算没想到还有这一出。陈宥维眼瞅敌不过嘉羿喝醉后牛一样的力气，只得任命地脱了裤子坐进浴缸，抱着嘉羿拍着他的背安慰了好久，小孩才不哭了情绪渐渐稳定下来。

“不怕不怕，我们趴在这里，就不怕掉下去了好不好。”陈宥维哄了半天嘉羿都摇头不肯。直到他无意识地喊出印象里“小新”这个小名，肩膀上的小脑袋才安分下来杵了两下，他赶紧半抱着把人伏在浴缸边缘趴好，才终于得以解脱双手脱掉自己早已湿透的T恤。嘉新趴在浴缸上半睡着，估计鼻子不通气，嘴巴嘟着呼着不连贯的气，加上偏着头的原因，小脸被压得鼓鼓的像个小白包子，让人很想揪一把.....但陈宥维并不是这么趁人之危的人，他挤了沐浴露耐心地棒嘉羿清洗着身子，突然脑海里闪过一道回忆，依稀是初中时候妈妈在饭桌上提过一嘴隔壁的新新跟朋友游泳差点溺水，提醒他最近也多注意下的回忆。

那怪刚才喝多了还这么抗拒，看来心理阴影很深重啊。看来这小包子不仅内心柔软，还挺敏感的。想到这，陈宥维刚才还有一点被小孩折腾的不耐烦全然烟消云散了。

好不容易把人弄回床上，陈宥维已经精疲力竭走不动路，加上担心嘉羿半夜会酒吐，干脆把自己也甩在了床上。

第二天睡醒看到自己床上陈宥维的嘉羿头痛都顾不了，惊讶地整个人跳起来，发现自己衣服都换了一身又羞涩地跳回床上被窝一裹，满脸的惊恐话都说不出来。陈宥维昨晚累了没睡好，根本没打算理他翻了个身继续做梦。嘉羿努力撑着昏沉的脑袋思考了好久，才迷糊记起自己在酒吧喝多了被朋友送上出租....后面的就....想不起来了.....他蹑手蹑脚下了床，在走向客厅的路上看到了散落床边自己昨天穿的衣服裤子，浴室里陈宥维打湿的衣服.....在冰箱拿了瓶最冰的牛奶窝到沙发的角落，嘉羿顶着鸟都会嫌弃的鸟窝头没有灵魂地嘬着吸管，在脑海打出“昨晚发生了什么”这个标题之后开始了无限的放空。

。 。 。 。 。 。

嘉羿是那种很敏感但也不记仇的人，虽然同事和前女友的事情伤到他需要消化，但不至于带着情绪度日。所以当陈宥维睡好了出来跟他打招呼的时候，嘉羿已经完全不是昨晚那个哭哭唧唧的模样了。

陈宥维走进厨房开始泡咖啡，他每天必做的第一件事。转身拿个开水壶的当儿，再一转身嘉羿已经坐到了他对面，小狗一样地仰视着他，小狗护食一样地假凶地问：“昨天你怎么在我床上”

“怕你喝多了晚上想吐没人帮你啊。你昨晚喝了多少？”

嘉羿不想回答这个问题，牛奶早喝完了，他还握着奶瓶就是为了继续嘬习惯。他看着陈宥维握着手冲壶呈顺时针转着圈倒下优美的水注，不禁有点被迷倒，兴致勃勃看了半天，才想起来继续问：“昨天没发生什么吧，我怎么衣服都换了，我俩的衣服还扔地上。”

“没有”嘉羿看着陈宥维表情一点没有浮动，优雅地先将咖啡杯举到鼻边闻了闻确认香气，再将早从冰箱拿出来的冰块倒进去品了一口，满意地砸了咂舌才继续说道，“看你一身的汗，帮你洗了个澡才睡的。”

“我喝多了没说什么糊话做什么傻事吧？”

“嗯哼，没有，蛮乖的，酒品还行。”陈宥维省了他哭的那段没说。

面前的嘉羿倒是像得了夸奖般，嘴角扬起了了颇有点自豪和安心的幅度，盯着他手里的咖啡饶有兴趣，“好喝吗？”

“好喝啊，你没喝过？”

“喝过，没喝过手冲的，有什么不一样么？”

“手冲更有风味吧，要不你尝尝？”说着陈宥维直接把自己在喝的杯子递到嘉羿面前，嘉羿直接够着脑袋就着陈宥维举着的姿势低头嘬了一口，陈宥维刚在想这个姿势是不是有点亲昵了，紧接着嘉羿就抬起头小脸皱的跟棕熊似的，费力咽下去了才“啊啊啊啊啊好苦啊”地喊出来，然后冲去冰箱又拿了瓶牛奶猛吸。

害，小屁孩而已，自己想什么呢。

但那天之后陈宥维明显感觉到嘉羿对他的态度变了。之前的别扭装拽不仅完全消失殆尽，还特别听话乖顺。以前回答他在看什么书讲的什么内容时嘉羿都是漫不经心的，现在倒是能听的津津有味甚至眼睛水汪汪闪着光地盯着他听他讲，饶有兴致的样子。甚至也会主动提相去看电影或者散步这种要求。

“陈宥维这个电影好像不错哎我们一起去吧。”“陈宥维你看这云是不是要下雨了呀。”

陈宥维要听自己的名字听到耳朵起茧了。他发现嘉羿有个癖好，就是很喜欢在一句话最后加个语气词，啊，呀，咯，吧，嘛....配上他天生奶萌的声音像撒娇一样，所以什么请求都叫人难以拒绝。

虽然费力气洗了顿澡，但从小狼狗换回一只小奶狗还是挺值得的。每每想到这陈宥维就禁不住揉一下手边嘉羿毛绒绒的小脑袋，嘉羿就会轻轻躲开然后轻轻地抱怨：“哎呀~摸狗呐~”

你看，哎呀，呐，又是这种软软的语气词。陈宥维每次听了都不自觉嘴角扬起。

4.  
[ “哥” ]

这样哥俩安好的日子过了也没几天，算算嘉羿住过来也快一个月了，嘉羿的妈妈开着车来给他们补给库存了。晚上三个人吃着饭，黄妈妈一排，嘉羿陈宥维一排，边吃边听黄母叨叨这两家最近的琐事。陈宥维还算听的比较认真地，接着话头听着，嘉羿漫不经心地左耳进右耳出，无聊得腿在桌子下瞎晃，不小心踢到了陈宥维的腿，干脆一只腿直接搭上了他的膝盖搁着。陈宥维没躲也没觉得不自然，倒是嘉羿妈妈看到，脸上挂着不自然地笑训斥嘉羿：“哎呀你怎么把腿跷哥哥腿上呢，多不礼貌啊，放下来放下来。”嘉羿反而把脚往上抬了抬，“我不”然后跟妈妈顶起嘴。

陈宥维对这一串行为也没恼，他盯着嘉羿搁着的那条小细腿，疑惑放暑假到现在不过半个月，两个人的关系什么时候这么好了？想不通。这时候只听见黄妈妈一声惊呼：“哎呀怎么都七点十五了，我追的电视剧开始半天了，妈妈磕的CP今晚要发糖的啊！哦哟我赶紧去看剧了，收碗交给你们两个小孩子了啊”就匆匆忙忙跑去了客厅。扭头嘉羿一脸“你看我妈那傻样超不过就知道跑”的得意表情对着自己蠢笑。

“腿下去，收碗了。”

“我不”说完腿又挪上了半分。“别闹”

“我就不我就不”嘉羿吐着舌头做着鬼脸继续把腿往上敲，陈宥维伸手去推，嘉羿马上伸手想去抓陈宥维的手阻止，可是他太得意忘形了，一个没控制好方向重重地抓向了陈宥维的手旁边，他的裤裆。

而且因为是打闹的力度，抓得牢牢的.....

两个人惊讶对视了可能三秒也可能一辈子，然后齐刷刷涨红了脸猛地站起来，推的椅子向后在地板上滑出刺耳的声音。“怎么了”黄母在客厅喊。

“没事“两个人异口同声气壮山河喊了回去。在客厅的黄母纳闷了一秒这两人怎么回事那么大嗓门，下一秒就陷入了自己CP绝美的狗血镜头。丝毫不知餐厅的氛围已经尴尬得像他俩的脸一样红得饱和度满值了。

“我...我来洗”“啊啊啊..我我，我帮你”两个人结结巴巴笨手笨脚地手着碗筷，身体僵直地运到水池边。“我洗，你冲？”“好”然后站在右边的陈宥维穿过嘉羿去拿在左边的洗洁精，侧脸刚好在嘉羿正脸面前很近很近，近到陈宥维都能感觉到小孩努力屏着呼吸不让气息喷在自己脸上。又一阵热感袭来，陈宥维估计这下自己耳朵也全红了.....所以是为什么要提自己洗碗不是冲碗......

平时两人也经常这样协作，但是经历过刚刚那出，莫名其妙就连今天传碗时手指相触的时候都能像触电一样教人在意。“你陪阿姨去看电视吧，剩下的我来。”好不容易挨到洗完盘子，陈宥维率先抢过抹布给嘉羿下了驱逐令，自己慢悠悠地清理灶台和切水果。因为嘉羿妈妈第二天跟好朋友在C市有约，所以要留宿一晚，自然客房给了嘉母，嘉羿跟陈宥维挤一晚。

到了要睡觉的点，陈宥维只听噔噔噔的脚步声，就见一个毛茸茸的小脑袋出现在楼梯口，怀里还抱着枕头和一个....小红毛衣？？

“哥.....我上来了啊？”

这还是嘉羿第一次开口叫哥，加上抱着东西的模样，显得特别乖顺。

“嗯。”坐在床上看书的陈宥维拍了拍旁边的空位，“睡这ok吗，你睡觉挑不挑左右边？”

“不挑，谢谢哥。”嘉羿一边摇着头一边抱着自己的小红毛衣钻进陈宥维早已铺好的被子里。他背对着陈宥维，一个努力入睡，一个专心看书，都没有多说话。可是嘉羿怎么也睡不着，忍不住扭了下身子。

“是不是床头灯晃着你了？”陈宥维体贴地问。

“没有，不是很困。”

“那...给你拿本书？”

“不要，看不进去。”

陈宥维笑了，“我以为搞摄影的对阅读要求也蛮高的。”

“你还挺懂？”嘉羿饶有兴趣地问，干脆翻个身撑着脑袋一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“没有啦，就是看杂志里的照片感觉对意境要求也挺高的。”

从嘉羿的角度看过去，陈宥维精致却温润侧脸轮廓融化在暖色的床头灯里，连皮肤上的绒毛都能看的清清楚楚。

“我没说错吧？”陈宥维见嘉羿没有回答，歪着头询问。即使背着光嘉羿也能清晰捕捉到陈宥维眼眸的琥珀色泽，温柔如本人。

嗯。嘉羿轻描淡写回复了一句，自己也不知道怎地脱口而出：“你喜欢什么样的女孩儿？”

也不知道睡前的时光太岁月静好了，还是床头的灯光过于柔和，两人非但没有延续之前的尴尬，就连这么没来由的一个挺亲密的问题，也没觉得唐突。陈宥维只是笑着说“干嘛问这个”

“好奇，没见过你谈恋爱的样子。”嘉羿目不转睛地盯着他，眼睛里干干净净的读不出来情绪。

陈宥维就是个谦谦君子的习惯，什么问题都会一本正经回答的那种。他思考了下，挺认真地说：“我就谈过一个，挺开朗漂亮的。还是她追的我，也不知道为什么就把给我绿了。我也不知道我是不是喜欢这型的。”

“你还挺纯情的。”嘉羿听了饶有兴致地咧开嘴角，还是只扬起一边的那种坏笑，配上直勾勾的眼神像头又傻又拽的小狼狗。“谈了多久？”

“大三开始...今年年初分的，两年半。”嘉羿听完若有所思的模样。按照正常对话的逻辑来说，这时陈宥维应该回问嘉羿的情感问题，可是他想起上次嘉羿喝醉的模样，也不知道他走出来没，终究是没开口。不过这种温和灯光下的嘉羿皮肤真好啊，立体俊朗的五官被光影熏染得柔和了许多，密密的睫毛因为太长总有扑闪扑闪马上要掉下去的错觉，看的有强迫症的自己简直想伸手接住。终于嘉羿抬起了眼眸，不用再担心睫毛会垂落了，陈宥维在心底长长地呼出一口气，才知道刚才心悬了半天。

“那...这么久没谈了，哥你想要的时候怎么办。”

陈宥维从没想过会跟嘉羿交流到如此深刻的问题，还是住在一起也就不到一个月的时间。但他很快就以自己的脑回路反应过来弟弟可能是寂寞了，于是他立马以大哥角色语重心长道：“都是男人嘛，我可以理解的。嘉羿啊，哥哥很开明的。你如果需要带女孩子回家的话，提前给我发一个微信就可以了，我可以找个书店看本书再回家。”

陈宥维肉眼可见嘉羿的脸逐渐涨红并对他翻了个白眼。“睡了！”嘉羿重重地转了个身把被子往头上一蒙，又很快拉下来丢出一句“我不是那个意思！”又拉了回去。

陈宥维被逗得眉开眼笑，“好啦好啦，那当我没说。”然后熄了灯也躺了下来。不知过了多久，嘉羿悉悉簌簌又转了过来，黑暗里盯了他好久，很小声说了一句晚安。陈宥维很想说你别看我了，很想回一句晚安，可他当时已经游离在睡眠边缘，迷迷糊糊地什么也没说，呼吸均匀地坠入了梦乡。

第二天醒来嘉羿的头枕在他肩膀，小红毛衣缠绕在脖子上，整个人睡得歪七硕八，修长的大白腿伸了一大截在被窝外面。陈宥维起来把自己被子往露出来的腿上一盖下楼泡咖啡。自从放假后他生物钟渐渐调回了懒觉模式，已是快十点，嘉羿妈妈估计早已自行出门会朋友了，人到了中年就会有睡眠饱和的问题，他自己母亲也是，天天抱怨早上五六点就醒了不知道做些什么。

端着咖啡坐到沙发上，陈宥维才看到沙发上有东西。拿起来看是张便签和两张游乐园的门票。看样子是嘉羿妈妈留下来的，写着“昨天忘了给你们了，这个月底到期哦”

正巧这时候嘉羿迷迷糊糊从二楼荡下来，抱着准备待会房间的枕头和红毛衣直接网沙发上一砸。

“游乐园的门票欸，你妈妈留下的，去吗？”

陈宥维只感觉一阵风....旁边的人一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来两眼光芒四射，毫无刚睡醒的模样。“去去去去去去去去！！！”嘉羿一连好几个去，嘴巴撅的想植物大战僵尸里的葵花小炮手，他接过票嘻嘻端摩详细信息，嘴巴咧到了耳朵根。“明天周末，陈宥维我们明天去吧！”

嘉羿整张脸明媚得像雨后的天空，就差能折射出彩虹了。陈宥维没有马上答应，游乐园在城市的另一头，他在思考开车还是公共交通，被嘉羿误以为他在犹豫，竟握着他的胳膊摇晃起身子撒起娇来：“去嘛去嘛，哥哥去嘛~”嘉羿睡觉就穿个白背心，露出来大片白皙的皮肤，乱蓬蓬的头发下面庞因为刚睡醒还有点水肿，整个就像一闪闪发光的大白团子，扬起的笑容憨厚而纯真，见牙不见眼。

“去的去的，我看下路线。”陈宥维揉着他蓬乱的头发宠溺地说，呜，小朋友发质还挺好。就走神了这么一秒的时间，嘉羿一个结实的熊抱就圈了上来。“耶！！！游乐园！！！”放开陈宥维的嘉羿在客厅上蹿下跳甩着小红毛衣手舞足蹈，活脱脱一小猴儿。陈宥维笑得感觉自己视线都要被扬起的苹果肌挤得看不见了，第一次发自心底的觉得，有这个弟弟一起的生活好像也蛮不错的....

5.  
[他是让我安心的人]

陈宥维不是没跟前女友来过游乐园，但却是没留下什么情结。可能自己本身太喜好爱书练字这种过于安静的兴趣了吧。这一趟他也没抱什么期待，打算陪好弟弟就可以。结果很快就真香了。

开车去的路上嘉羿就在副驾叨叨不听待会的路线安排，一到游乐园就猛冲向过山车，排队的时候看着那3道九十度垂直的车道陈宥维居然有一点点腿软？要知道这种项目都是女朋友根本不敢玩他也没体验过的。

“陈宥维你表情怎么这么沉重，不舒服吗？”嘉羿从今天出了门嘴角就没放下来过，反射着阳光的大白牙晃得陈宥维眼睛都睁不开。

“没有，太晒了。”陈宥维随便扯了个理由，下一秒嘉羿就伸着胳膊举着入园发的小册子放在他脸边挡阳光。正常来说陈宥维是照顾别人的类型，可是鉴于他现在有点害怕有点方，也就懒得推辞。排队的时候嘉羿一直换着手给他举，中间他说了“没事，不用了”也没作罢。等好不容易坐上了位置系好安全带，“陈宥维”他转过头对上嘉羿带着关心的眼神，“待会害怕的话你就大喊，喊出来就不怕了。”

“相信我。”嘉羿添了句，抓住陈宥维的手紧紧握了一下。

开始的时候陈宥维稍微有点紧张，下第一个坡的时候手紧紧抓着保险杠嘴抿得紧紧的。嘉羿在他的旁边大声呼喊，“陈宥维，你要叫出来！”嘉羿对着他耳朵喊，他依旧出于本能的防御心理面不改色视死如归地抿着嘴。直到第二个下坡的时候嘉羿直接抓起他放在保险杠上的左手扬了起来。“啊！！！！！”突然离开“救命稻草”吓得他放声吼了出来，然后就一路吼到了结束。

结束后在出口的位置站了会，嘉羿小心翼翼看着陈宥维梳理呼吸，不知道会不会受到责怪。谁知陈宥维猛地抬起头，少有地笑开了花，“好！玩！欸！”他一把抓起嘉羿的手，“走二刷二刷~”嘉羿喜出望外，屁颠颠地甩着步子跟上陈宥维的大长腿。接下来的一整天被解除了封印的陈宥维和嘉羿玩得很疯，过山车就刷了三遍不说，还专门挑大摆锤、激流勇进、枪战角逐这种刺激的。快到饭点的时候陈宥维瞅着鬼屋排队的人少了还愣是冲了过去。嘉羿都傻眼了，他虽然喜欢刺激，但他贼怕鬼，大三之前寝室上厕所都要人陪在门口的那种。

“哎呀陈宥维，我们去吃饭吧，饿了饿了”

“玩完这个就去好不好”陈宥维摸了摸他头顶安抚，嘉羿虽然不爽但这招总是对他很有用。

“等等，你不会是害怕吧”陈宥维想到这种可能，露出不可置信的笑容。嘉羿反正是经不住激将，较真地甩下一句“怎么会，贼猛”，心里慌得一批。果然进去之后疯狂打脸，哇哇乱叫着一路都是钻在陈宥维的怀里勉强通行。出来的时候眼角还有那么些被抹碎的眼泪在琥珀色的余晖下反着光。陈宥维忍住自己嘲笑的冲动，把他脑袋按在自己胸口边走边安抚他“没事了没事了”

“搞什么啊，搞得跟我害怕了似的！”嘉羿打掉陈宥维的手一脸倔强和不认账，指着陈宥维虎虎地发威，却连眼睛都不敢直视对方：“别给我讲出去了，不然我....我, 反正你给我注意点”

“好的好的，刚才在里面尖叫不敢抬头的人是我都是我”陈宥维故意这么说，嘉羿气得挂他身上锁喉反击，两人就这么一路打打闹闹找了吃食，去车里换了下水的衣服准备加入晚上的水上电音爬梯。

陈宥维还记得嘉羿那天晚上喝多的样子，有点担心待会下水他会不会害怕，又怕伤他自尊没有开口问，只是默默保持着距离紧紧跟着。嘉羿其实平时一起玩的朋友多的时候才会下水，而且大部分时候就水池边坐着。他也不知道为什么在定了和陈宥维一起去游乐园之后就想试着挑战下自己。

电音趴的地方水池非常大，在嘉羿眼里跟汪洋没什么差别了。他稍微有点脚软，陈宥维已经先下了水向他伸出了手。虽然陈宥维细条条的胳膊看上去并没多有力的样子，嘉羿握上去的那一瞬间还是感觉很安心。下了水因为紧张嘉羿注意力一直放在眼前的水面，全然没有注意陈宥维一直在自己的咫尺边跟着，还一直找着话题聊天来掩盖自己正不安的事实，也不知全被陈宥维看在眼里默默地没有拆穿。找到合适位置后陈宥维也一直往他身上泼水，拿主办方放在水面的皮球跟嘉羿玩闹，比赛谁吹的泡泡大.......很快嘉羿就不知不觉在玩闹中放松下来，明显没那么拘谨了。爬梯开始后更是全然释放了小虎崽的天性，随着节奏强劲的黑泡音乐点头摇摆，一看就是酒吧里那种亮眼的存在。陈宥维虽然不去蹦迪，但内心还挺感兴趣这种很酷的音乐，时不时也听一些，但学校里的老师都比较古板也没人交流，第一次参与到这样的氛围里，被嘉羿带着一起摇摆，甚至尝试锤子舞这样的动作.......说实话陈宥维以前看电视里蹦迪的人都觉得疯的像猴儿一样有点好笑，可真的随着音浪和喧嚣的人群跳起来，竟感觉到从未有过的放松和自在，比起坐过山车的释放，更有一种发掘内心另一面的刺激新奇感。

“我去拿点喝的”电音池太吵，嘉羿喊了好几遍，最后扒在陈宥维耳朵上说的才被听清。嘉羿去酒水供应的地方陈宥维一直揉着耳朵，怎么揉都还是感觉痒痒的。这时候有人拍了拍他的肩膀，一回头怎么也没想到会是前女友。他呆了好几秒才确认这不是错觉，恢复绅士地抬手打了招呼。两人简单寒暄了下，但因为太吵只能相互咬着耳朵讲话，正好被举着调酒回来的嘉羿撞到，第一反应居然是愣在陈宥维身后，被他前女友看了好几眼陈宥维才发现他回来了，拉过来简单做了介绍。

嘉羿不得不说陈宥维的前女友很漂亮，不仅漂亮，还是令人感到舒服的气质，大大方方，穿着泳衣身材也挑不出来毛病，跟眉目如画的陈宥维站在一起其实非常的......登对。而且被绿之后还能这么亲切微笑着再讲话的吗？嘉羿只觉得不大的心脏里堆满了大大的疑问有些透不过气来。先前克服了恐水的喜悦也有些找不回来，只觉得口干舌燥调酒拿了一杯又一杯。陈宥维问他怎么了他也只是挤出微笑装作只是玩累了的样子。

“先回去？”陈宥维试探性地询问，很快得到了嘉羿的跟票。出了爬梯走了一会才逐渐脱离了派对的嘈杂。两人因为家里太远最后还是选择了订园区的酒店。走在路上的时候嘉羿自己也多少察觉到了自己的情绪影响，试图找话题，想来想去脱口的还是挥之不去的画面：“你前女友很漂亮”

“嗯，当时是院花来着....你不会看上了吧？”陈宥维揉终于有机会揉了揉嘉羿还湿着的头发，他自己也多少感觉到这个动作对于嘉羿来说似乎有些安抚的作用。“你别想了啊，她喜欢成熟型的，你没戏。”

“谁说我感兴趣了”嘉羿头一偏躲掉陈宥维，“你俩分手了还关系这么亲密啊”

“有吗？我觉得还好啊，就是寒暄了几句。”陈宥维认真思考了下，确实除了客套的几句关心，连内心都没有特别的波动。“怎么了感觉像谈了个假恋爱。”

“你骗人”嘉羿忍不住瘪着眉头看他，“怎么可能有人分手后还能这么心平气和贴耳朵讲话的。何况你还是被绿耶陈宥维，你不生气的吗？不针锋相对也得视而不见吧，你俩不会余情未了？”

陈宥维很认真地思考了下才摇摇头：“没有”

“我不信”嘉羿光速回答，像个赌气的小孩子，陈宥维噗嗤一下就被乐了，开玩笑逗他：“你干嘛，你不会是吃醋了？”

“如果是怎么办...”这时候两人已经到了房间门口，陈宥维刷开房门换拖鞋，根本没仔细听到嘉羿的答复。“我先洗了啊”他有点洁癖只想快点洗洗干净，拿了包里的洗浴用品就进了浴室。嘉羿坐在床边咬着嘴唇不知道哪里但就是不爽，打开酒店房间的冰箱看到有啤酒果断地拉开咕咚灌了下去。陈宥维出来的时候他刚打了个酒嗝，被一脸嫌弃地推去洗澡。嘉羿也不知道怎地就一股热血冲上脑门，拽着陈宥维的手就把人压在床上亲了上去。

别说陈宥维了，他自己嘴唇贴上去的时候都愣了一秒，没想到男孩子的嘴巴可以比女孩子的还要柔软，少了唇釉的黏糊，只有清爽的软嫩，像奶味儿的果冻。

可惜他还没舔几口就被陈宥维用力地推开，跌坐在地面上。陈宥维捂着自己的嘴巴难以置信地看着他，眼眶一圈愠怒的红。“你在干嘛！”

“我说过了，你没听到”明明他欺负人在先，嘉羿却像被欺负的人一样坐在地上抬头看他，眼神里又凶狠又委屈，“我在吃醋。”

“我跟她没...不对，你个男孩子你吃什么醋”陈宥维现在很凌乱，挠着脑袋眉头紧皱。“我是男孩子，就不能吃醋，不能亲你吗？”嘉羿猛地起身继续扑倒陈宥维，撑在他身体上方委屈巴巴地看着他，仿佛下一秒能把眼泪滴进他的眼里。

陈宥维有点心软了，他在想嘉羿会不会因为自己前女友的事情想到了他的前女友所以情绪上来失了控，于是他轻抚了嘉羿脑后的头发唤他的小名：“小新，你喝醉了，去洗澡好不好，睡一觉明天什么都好了，乖”

嘉羿一下子像泄了力，他在陈宥维的眼神里看到了同情，这让他像受伤的小兽一样不发一语地垂下头，整理了半天精神才闷闷地“嗯”了一声去了浴室。

拧开花洒的一瞬间淹没在水声里，他才敢大胆回想起身的那一瞬间，陈宥维是怎样偷偷地舒了一口长气。

自己很令人讨厌么？

自己又在做什么？

他在卫生间逗留了很久才出来，想等陈宥维先睡。他有点不知道拿什么表情去面对。出来的时候果然陈宥维已经背对着他的床侧卧过去，溜了一盏昏暗的黄头灯给他。他蹑手蹑脚地滑进被窝，也背对着陈宥维的床保持着侧卧的姿势一动不敢动，呼吸始终调节不到正常的速度。这个方向不是他习惯的睡姿，小红毛衣在包包里也忘了拿出来，但他又不敢动，怕陈宥维也没睡然后发现自己睡不着。就这么折磨到了后半夜，才终于抵不过眼皮的打架迷糊地睡了过去。也不知道陈宥维在另一张床上一样一动也不敢动地熬到了比他还晚，才沉沉地睡去。

第二天睡醒离退房的时间已经不远了，两人匆忙收拾着东西，很默契地谁也没提对方脸上醒目的黑眼圈，也默契地只字未提昨晚的插曲。虽然回程的路上空气还有一丝安静，但回了公寓有了熟悉的氛围，一切就又很快回到了之前的轨道上，仿佛那场炙热盛大的园游会只是仲夏一梦。

是的吗？

6.[ 不是不自在，而是心动了 ]

谁也不知道谁有没有真的把那天当作仲夏一梦。但是后来的嘉羿爱上了陈宥维喜欢的游泳和书籍，陈宥维也开始会接触一些之前不曾涉猎的电影和音乐，比如嘉羿喜欢的《飞屋环游记》和JB.

连黄母都无比惊讶宝贝儿子怎么就突然克服了对水的恐惧变成了“浪里小白龙”。嘉羿也说不清楚答不上来，挂了视频电话后沉思良久，之前耿怀多年的一个槛儿，都没有过多的努力和心理建设，是怎么就轻轻松松地跟过马路似的就过了呢。

可能人就是这样吧，总有些无意义的执著，在放下的瞬间毫无预兆也悄无声息。坚持着坚持着就发现，其实根本不是什么事儿。恐惧可以是，感情也可以是。这么想的时候，他脑海里又浮现出那天下水时陈宥维腻着琥珀色夕阳伸过来的手，眉眼如画，温柔如风。

就像水上电音派对只存在于炙热的仲夏，他这偶尔闪回的戒断式回忆，也终将随夏日的夜风消失殆入无边的黑夜。

如果没有那件事情发生的话。

不知觉七月的流光飞逝，八月浮夏伊始，嘉羿已经开始寻找新的公寓，他已经谈好了九月转正的事宜，这几个月的实习工资也足以支付头一个月的房租和押金。其实继续住在陈宥维这也不是不可，但好像转正了搬出去才是正常礼仪上该做的事情。

陈宥维知道他开始看房后其实多少有一点不舍，但也找不到一定要挽留的理由。总不能说“一起住的很开心，就这样一起生活下去把”这样的话吧，好歹都是两个单身的大男孩，这话听上去就...怪怪的。虽然他心里是真情实感这般想的。即使那天后两人没再提游乐园的事情，但除此之外两人的关系似乎又进了一大步，可以无比融洽地在客厅一起看迪士尼漫威和晦涩的文艺片，也可以打两盘陈宥维并不擅长的游戏，或者只是静静地看书，然后嘉羿这里没看懂那里没看懂跟他耍着赖地解读对质主人公的心理活动.....男孩子有时候说急眼了还会上蹿下跳地扭打起来，二十多年来，他好像还是头一次觉得人生可以这样鲜活，或者说这样鲜活甚至有点吵闹的人生似乎也还不错。嘉羿不再是从小冷冷盯着自己的小狼崽，而是也会温暖地借给自己指甲刀的贴心小虎比。自己呢，也不知道自己在嘉羿心目中有没有发生什么变化。

这天嘉羿看了套地理位置极其方便，价格也适中的房子，中介很擅长推销，拿排着队的聊天记录唬了他两下嘉羿就打算付订金，但好巧不巧没带身份证，打了个电话给陈宥维想让他帮忙拍照了发过来打印用。人一着急就容易忘事情，比如他就忘了放身份证的抽屉里还有个忘了盖好的盒子。陈宥维发过去照片，把身份证放回抽屉的时候不小心就瞥到了盒子里一个熟悉的面庞。

是他自己。

他没忍住把盒子抱了出来打开，满满当当都是自己的照片。专心看书的，做饭偷吃的，沙发上打盹的........

他连忙把盒子按记忆的样子放回抽屉冲出房间，蜷在沙发上大脑一片空白，内心有种说不出的感觉，呼吸还有点凌乱。他看见电视屏幕里映出来自己啃着手指的模样，吓得一缩。他从来不肯指甲盖的，这还是他每天叮嘱嘉羿叫他别做的事情.......

于是他开始打扫房间，大扫除连窗户缝都清理的那种，想借忙碌驱赶内心无法形容的感觉。嘉羿回来的时候看着一尘不染的地板就知道陈宥维肯定又情绪波动了，他一看电影和书籍太沉迷的时候也会这样。他打算换了衣服去调戏陈宥维又看了那部电影弄成这样，一进房间视线落到床头柜的瞬间，猛地脑子里着急忙慌断掉的那根弦就接上了。他忐忑又急切地拉开抽屉

果然，被动过了.....

他一下明白陈宥维大扫除的原因了，根本不是看了什么电影。

自己给他的负担这么大吗？

嘉羿心里一沉，也没有换衣服，转身又出了家门，在和陈宥维经常散步的路上一圈圈地绕，不自觉咬着手指。他小心守护的心意，就这么被自己的大意出卖了。但此刻他更关心的，是陈宥维的反应。从天亮到天黑，他脑海里设想了无数种可能性，最后沦陷在混沌不清的焦躁里。理性已经不知道被挤在大脑的哪个角落，他此刻想要的所有结果都只有一个，那就是陈宥维。

火热灼烧着胸膛，心意的揭开让他有种想要放手一搏的冲动。他咕咚咕咚找了家酒吧又给自己灌了很多酒，这回是比较烈的洋酒，热辣地液体灼烧过肠胃身体像在助长他的气焰。他一回家就先去房间洗了澡换了衣服，干干净净地免得陈宥维洁癖难受。陈宥维已经在二楼躺着了，睡得比以往任何时候都早。

怎么可能这么早就睡了，应该是不想见到自己把。嘉羿有点心酸，底气消下去了一大半，踌躇着像花了一个世纪才走完去二层的楼梯，小声唤着“哥，你睡了吗？”

陈宥维没说话，但床上的人身子动了下。嘉羿便还是过了去，从背后像无尾熊一样抱住陈宥维。他能感到陈宥维的一丝僵硬，但没有推开他，长了几分胆子，头埋在陈宥维的后颈闻他洗发水清新的柚子味，小声怯懦像犯了错一样地问：“哥，你是不是都看到了......”

“你喝了多少”陈宥维没有正面回答他的问题，但鼻子里浓郁的酒精味弄得他心下一惊。

“你回答我....”嘉羿喝了酒的声音有一点点沙哑，他又小声敛着气息地在说话，听上去叫人心软得不行。

陈宥维犹豫了很久，才简单回答了个“嗯”

嘉羿鼻尖探进陈宥维后脑勺柔软的发丝轻轻地摩挲，贪恋地感受着柚子酸甜的香气，“哥......那你........”

嘉羿没有把话问完，他还是害怕给出一个明确的问题，这样陈宥维就需要给他一个明确的答复。他只是任由着体内的火热支配自己，用最轻柔的力度沿着陈宥维的耳垂、脖颈、颈椎、肩膀一路绵绵密密地亲吻，隔着衣衫揉他的胸前。“哥”他的手已经来到小腹，他凑到陈宥维耳边很小声很小声地征求他的允许，“给我好不好....”

陈宥维觉得自己要爆炸了。说不紧张是假的，一直情不自禁地屏着呼吸。他早就感受到身后嘉羿抵着他的火热的物件了，说不害怕是假的，说不期待也....嘉羿的手和嘴唇经过自己的身子，每一下都像第一下一样刺激得他皮肤收缩、神经跳动，是抓不住的悸动和捕不住的蝴蝶，在强装镇定的躯壳里波澜壮阔。

“哥，给我好不好”嘉羿的奶音扑在耳边，他像着了魔怔般点了点头。身后的人得了应允一下热切许多，翻过身来正面对着他掀起衣服，在前胸又落下了绵密的吻才探向底裤的边缘。姓器被抓住的时候陈宥维一惊，仿佛大梦初醒般猛烈一缩轻轻推开嘉羿，“不要”

“怎么了”嘉羿抚摸着他的手腕，亲吻他手腕的内侧，对着自己盈盈地笑，水汪汪的圆眼睛里装着小心翼翼的欲望。这样的对视让陈宥维内心奇怪的感觉倍数放大了好多倍，他抽出手坐起来，“算了吧”

嘉羿以为陈宥维是在拒绝他，着了急，恢复了小狼崽的模样抓着陈宥维的手说“不要好不好”

他噙着泪水委屈地看他，“不要拒绝我好不好”

他又牵着他的手去自己的那里说“我都这样了，你要对我负责好不好.......”

嘉羿的那里烫的惊人，陈宥维一碰到就敏感地缩起了手指，他现在心里很乱，不知道该怎么办也不知道该说些什么。他很想抱住嘉羿说我能不能想几天，这时候嘉羿垂下了头很小声很小声地说：

“陈宥维，我好喜欢你啊........”

十多年前，你顶着落日的余晖出现同我握手，眉眼如画，笑颜如风，从未改变。打那时起你就活在我心底了，但我错以为那是对你的嫉妒和讨厌。直到十多年后你再次顶着琥珀色的余晖向我伸出手，但是这一次我握住了......你是让我，像用包着耳朵的耳机听歌时一样，有安全感的人啊.......

可陈宥维仿佛被这句话刺到了，“不行”他像条件反射一样混乱地说着，“我们是两个男生，我们是不会有结果的，你还要想想我们的妈妈，不可以.....”

他话没说完，嘉羿按住他下半边唇打住他的胡言乱语，“你先不要说这么多”嘉羿看着他，眼神里又隐忍有爱欲有不安，“陈宥维，你就说，你喜不喜欢我”

陈宥维此刻大脑完全无法思考，也完全说不出话来。嘉羿小虎崽的性子上来了急了，照着他的嘴唇就咬过去想先征服占领了了事。可陈宥维自己都不知道自己哪来那么大的力气居然一把就推开了嘉羿，“你清醒一点！”他冲他吼

“我不，我喝多了，我清醒不了”嘉羿耍赖。陈宥维一点也不想伤害嘉羿，但他也不知怎么就发了脾气：“你别装了，你喝多不是这个样子”

“你喝多了很乖很听话，是没有安全感在浴缸里都会怕水的小孩。你现在...你现在就是在装疯，上次在游乐园也是！”

嘉羿有点愣住了，这是这么久以来，他们第一次提到游乐园那天。也是他无奈地认清自己心意的那天。

“对不起....”嘉羿抬起头，眼神里满满都是歉疚。

“陈宥维，你想想，如果无关性别，你会喜欢我吗？”

嘉羿说完这句话，给了他一个轻柔的拥抱和额头上的浅吻，在黑暗中转身离去。

一去去了三天，三天都没有回来。陈宥维不知道他是回了老家，还是住在朋友那，还是自己找酒店。这三天他玩去哪没有办法在脑海里赶走嘉羿的脸，房间里经过的每个地方都能唤起无数的回忆。就连晚上觉也睡不安稳，迷迷糊糊地总觉得有温暖的身影抱着自己，有坚定的眼神在不远处温柔地注视........

他一杯接一杯地喝咖啡，想用依赖的味道安抚躁动的内心，却没有什么用。于是他拿出冰箱里的牛奶，喝得时候脑子里全是嘉羿喝完了还嘬着吸管不愿放手的模样。

他也嘬着吸管看挂满一面墙的照片，都是嘉羿抽屉里的那些，他找了麻绳和夹子挂了起来。难怪小孩能在杂志社提前转正，虽然是手机的偷拍，但每一张都是溢出屏幕的甜蜜和爱意，看着看着就模糊了眼眶。

“无关性别的话，你会喜欢我吗”

嘉羿走之前最后问他的话。会吗？会的吧.....原先以为是小狼崽子的存在，渐渐发掘他也有内心柔软脆弱的以免，也会有不安吃醋的时候，还会偷偷地像小学生一样把心意藏在盒子里，被发现了还要喝酒给自己壮胆，壮胆了还不敢直面问题，想小聪明投机取巧生米先煮成熟饭.....

想着想着陈宥维就笑出来。又哭又笑像神经病一样，不是喜欢是什么。可是他没做过这么疯狂的决定啊，他人生有过最疯狂的时候，应该就是嘉羿同住的这些日子里。不论是游乐园里解放天性的自己，还是开始学着看漫威打游戏的自己，还是当时在床上其实并不想拒绝的自己.....

第四天早上冲咖啡的时候嘉羿回来了，听到门响的一瞬间陈宥维内心是狂喜的，可他只是继续旋转着手冲壶，从冰箱里拿出牛奶放在桌面，像每个和嘉羿度过的清晨。

嘉羿也像没离开过似的，进屋了抓起牛奶猛啜了两口。

“陈宥维”

“嗯？”陈宥维低着头免得被看到巨大的黑眼圈。

“我找阿姨和我妈妈了，她们两个腐女从小就想看咱俩谈恋爱了，因为我老一副臭脸才没提的。”嘉羿站起来和他平视，“所以家长没问题了，请问你还有什么问题，我去解决一下，没有的话，你回答下我上次问你的问题呗”

“有问题”陈宥维严肃脸，“我生病了”

“你怎么了”听闻生病，嘉羿根本绷不住耍帅的姿态，冲到人身边左看右看，“没事吧”

“有事，很大的事，我这里不舒服，很不舒服，从游乐园那天开始就不舒服到要爆炸了！”陈宥维指着自己的胸口“控诉”着：“嘉羿，你，让我心里，变得很不自在！！”

嘉羿一听不是真的生病了，先舒了一口气，才反应过来这是陈宥维的“回答”，一下子喜上眉梢，露出一口灿灿的大白牙，抚摸着陈宥维单薄的胸口说：“不自在是因为你动心了呀，傻哥哥”

说完嘉羿喜悦地抱住陈宥维就要亲他的脑门，被陈宥维偏头躲开了。

“嘉羿你懂不懂”陈宥维有些恼，“谈恋爱是要从亲嘴开始的！你，又亲脑门又动手动脚，你行不......唔”

陈宥维话没说完就被嘉羿堵住了嘴，咖啡和牛奶的甜甘味在嘴里互换。夏天，就应该不顾一切，谈场甜甜的恋爱呀。


End file.
